


A Swordsman's Hands

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Niles-Centric, hands are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odin told him he was a sword-wielding prince from another dimension, Niles wasn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swordsman's Hands

When Odin told him he was a sword-wielding prince from another dimension, Niles wasn't surprised. Odin had always been too bright for Nohr's darkness, too radiant for its gloom. Also, Niles always thought that being a mage didn't suit Odin. The blond was loud and always wanted to fight on the very front, wanted to be the hero of every battle. Sometimes, when Niles would fight next to him he could feel how Odin wanted to look into his enemies eyes, wanted to actually feel their resistance, not kill them from a distance. He would look somewhat frustrated, sometimes bite his lip, clasping his tome tightly in one hand. One very rough hand, actually. Niles had noticed, of course, but he somehow never thought about it. Odin came to Nohr as a mage, a tome-wielder. His hands, however, were calloused and rough. Not like his one, no, not from firing arrows. Odin had swordsman's hands. Niles imagined how he'd look, sword in one hand, dancing with his foe, cutting through flesh. He was sure there would be no frustration in Odin's gray eyes.

When Odin told him he wanted to go back after the war, Niles wasn't surprised either. Many nights he'd wake up to find the blond beside him awake, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were filled with such sorrow that Niles wouldn't dare to say anything. It was obvious that Odin was far, far away in his thoughts, and before he told Niles about his identity, the outlaw often wondered what he was thinking of. Wondered what had happened to him to look so utterly sad, so very different from his usual self. Some nights, he couldn't bear to look at Odin like this, he looked so lost, so lonely. Niles hands would find his, then, holding it in his own, afraid Odin would leave him for whatever he was thinking of. Now he understood, which made his fear only worse. Of course Odin would want to go back to his family, his friends, his dimension. But Niles didn't want him to leave, so he tightened his grip on Odin's hand, trying to tell him that he was here. That Odin wasn't alone. Niles traced the calloused skin of Odin's hand, wondering how it would be when Odin was gone. He got far too used to feel those rough hands during night, to hear that loud voice every day. Niles sighed, looking up to Odin. He was too deep in thoughts to notice. 

When Odin asked him to come with him, he was more than surprised. He was shocked, looking up from Odin's neck to his flustered face. Odin's blush only deepened and he looked away in an attempt to hide it. With a very soft voice, he repeated: "Will you come home with me?". Niles just stared at him, unsure whether he really heard correctly. Coming with Odin? To the place he came from, the place he seemed to miss more with every passing day? Could Niles just do that? It wasn't like anything was holding him in Nohr. Lord Leo had found his special person and was happy with his family. There was no real need for Niles' services anymore. The only thing holding him here was Odin. Said man was looking back at him, worried: "Niles...?", a rough hand touched his arm. A hand Niles didn't want to let go. He should be where Odin was. They could start anew in this mysterious land Odin came from. Niles smiled at the thought, covering Odin's hand with his own. "We'd have much more time for each other, hm...?", his smile turned into a grin at Odin's confused look. No, Niles wouldn't want to say goodbye to this face. Odin was about to say something, but Niles bend forward to kiss him deeply. He pulled back after a moment to say "I will come with you, if I may.". Odin's face lightened up, and he looked like he was about to start one of his speeches, so Niles just kissed him again. He would have to listen to a lot of them once they were wherever Odin would be taking him.


End file.
